Adventures of Timmy Turner and Danielle Dinkleberg
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Meet Danielle Dinkleberg by Luiz4200 written with his permission, Danny's clone Dani is the adopted daughter of the Dinklebergs family and she just might be getting together with her friend and neighbour Timmy Turner. Timmy/Dani
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Luiz4200's Meet Danielle Dinkleberg written with his permission; basically the Dinklebergs adopt Dani from Danny Phantom.**

Amity Park and the half ghost and half human superhero protector of the city Danny Phantom was patrolling the area along with the visiting Timmy Turner (who had his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda to help) and Danny's clone/cousin Danielle 'Dani' Dinkleberg who was the adopted daughter of Timmy's neighbours in Dimmsdale the Dinklebergs. Right now everything seemed quiet until they were greeted by the first ghost of the day's patrol... The Box Ghost! Timmy looked at him and felt like laughing and he heard Danny and Dani groan, "So I guess he is not really a threat?" Timmy asked with Danny and Dani shaking their heads in unison (Dani had dealt with him herself on her own) which made the Box Ghost look offended.

"Hey I am too a threat, my bounty is now at fifty dollars thank you very much." Box Ghost told them with a glare but looked like he was going to panick when Danny's friends Sam and Tucker came over and gave Danny the Fenton Thermos. "Wait, I am not here to cause trouble and you don't have to beware this time, let hear me out..." Box Ghost begged as Danny decided to at least hear him out.

"I only wanted to give you these, along with your cousin and your new partner with the pink hat and buck tooth." Box Ghost said giving them each a piece of paper. The five of them looked at the pieces of paper and their eyes widened when they read it:

 **YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF THE BOX GHOST AND THE LUNCH LADY**

 **NEXT SUNDAY AT THE GHOST ZONE'S CHURCH**

"You are getting married... to the Lunch Lady?" Danny asked with Box Ghost happily nodding with Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam going 'ew'. " _great so they will still end up having Boxed Lunch, so it looks like that some things from that bad future where I turned evil may come true after all..._ " Danny thought in his head not wanting to think about it any further.

"I hope to see you as I get married to the love of my afterlife!" Box Ghost said as he then flew off. After that revelation they decided to call it a night. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and then Timmy and Dani were back on their street in Dimmsdale. Dani then turned back from Dani Phantom to her normal human self Dani Dinkleberg and Timmy walked her to her house.

Dani knocked on the door and it was answered by Sheldon Dinkleberg, "Hey Danielle, did you have fun with Timmy?" Sheldon asked welcoming his adopted daughter into the house; Dani liked Sheldon as he was a much better parent than the one she had originally called her dad Vlad Plasmius. Sheldon and Dani then waved Timmy goodbye as he walked back to his own house.

Dani then looked to the walls of the house which were decorated with all sorts of trophies including a golden toilet sea made from melted down trophies her adopted parents had won from Timmy's parents. "I hoped you would get along with Timmy, he's such a nice boy." Mrs Dinkleberg told Dani and she could not help but agree, he had been one of the first friends she had gotten when she moved to Dimmsdale. Dani however paused when Mrs Dinkleberg said "we thought after we saw how much you two got along there might be something special in your future.

The implication was not lost on Dani and she groaned, she heard about embarrassing parents who would think about their daughters ending up with their male friends. "Mum, Timmy is just a friend." Dani told her as she walked up to her room, well she did think the pink hat and buck tooth were cute on him... she groaned cursed her mum for making her think of those things, but she noticed how much animosity Timmy's dad had towards Sheldon (when she asked Timmy about it he said it had been there since they went to school together) she could not help but laugh when she imagined how Timmy's dad might react if Timmy did date a daughter of the Dinklebergs.

Dani did not know that Timmy in his own room was thinking of something similar, like how his dad was taking it actually quite well that he was being friends with the new daughter of the Dinklebergs. " _Still don't think that this would mean dad will be best friends with Mr Dinkleberg anytime soon._ " Timmy thought in his head and he looked to the wedding invitation that the Box Ghost had given him. "Well I think I have only been to Jorgen's wedding to the Tooth Fairy, you guys think it would be fun to go to a ghost wedding?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"Well my wedding was fun, mainly due to how the fireworks display I had ordered went out." Cosmo said and Wanda cringed at the family, the fireworks ended up landing on and destroying their honeymoon car. "Well I wonder who can help me get prepared to go to a wedding..." Timmy asked himself only for Cupid to appear in the room.

"Did you say you were going to a wedding?" Cupid asked Timmy excitedly with him nodding wondering what Cupid was doing there. "Well it is your lucky day, as the fairy in charge of all love magic, I am also the upmost expert in wedding preparations as I have organised the most famous and most known weddings that Fairy World has ever seen. Let me help you pick out a tuxedo." Cupid told Timmy with a smile and before Timmy had any time to make up any sort of a protest Cupid zapped his wand and they both disappeared.

"Well Cupid kidnapped our godchild to get him ready for a wedding, you want to spend some time in Fairy World ourselves until they are done, maybe go out for dinner?" Wanda asked Cosmo and they then zapped their wands to disappear themselves.

 **Beleive it or not the Box Ghost is actually my favourite Danny Phantom villain, in the first scene of the first ever episode of Danny Phantom I had ever seen was Danny dealing with him.**


	2. Chapter 2

"...come on Cupid...is this really all that necessary?" Timmy complained as Cupid was having him try on different colored tuxedos at the Fairy World tailor shop. "...I am just a guest or something... I literally only met the groom when he gave me the invitation and I don't even know what the bride will look like and it's a ghost wedding for crying out loud..." Timmy continued to protest and Cupid stopped as if gotten a realisation and said something to the employee of the tailor who then zapped his wand and Timmy was now wearing a dark green and black tuxedo.

"Perfect for a ghost wedding, to think how cute you will be along with Dani." Cupid told Timmy as they exited the store after Cupid paid for it and Timmy stood still when he caught something Cupid said and looked at him incredulously. "You know your neighbour, the ghost girl the Dinklebergs adopted. I have seen you and her interact on Timmy TV." Cupid told Timmy who looked dumbfounded.

"TIMMY TV?" Timmy questioned wondering if there were cameras watching him right now. "But I thought that show was replaced with Crocker TV?" Timmy asked remembering all that adventure when he learned his life was secretly a reality show.

"I think they cancelled that when Crocker decided to start a new internet show called Croc Talk and they brought back Timmy TV." Cupid explained to him and Timmy was thinking that would explain why the studio stopped inviting him over for ideas on the show. Seeing the look on Timmy's face Cupid told him "oh come Timmy, the show is more popular than it was previously, its ratings are even rivalling All My Biceps, take a look."

Cupid then poofed up a computer and Timmy saw it was a page on Timmy TV on the studio's website, "Well it seems they still like me... wait Timmy and Dani forum?" Timmy questioned grabbing the mouse and clicking on it taking him to comments saying that they hoped Timmy and Dani should be getting together. "Wow even Jorgen is into this..." Timmy said not sure what he felt about Dani at the moment (truth be told Dani was more in his thoughts than Trixie has been lately).

"Of course, I used to think Tootie should be your ideal valentine but seeing you with Dani, it changed my mind and to see you on the TV at the ghost wedding along with Dani it will be the TV moment of the year!" Cupid told Timmy who was still focused on thinking about if he liked Dani like that. Timmy thanked Cupid for the tuxedo and he disappeared as Timmy saw Cosmo and Wanda float up to him.

"Hey Timmy, like the tuxedo." Wanda said with a smile but she and Cosmo frowned when they saw that Timmy was glaring at them both. "Something the matter Sport?" Wanda asked worried with her and her husband having a feeling of dread come up to them.

"When were you two planning on telling me that Timmy TV was back?" Timmy asked them as politely as he could without shifting from the look on his face and then suddenly Cosmo and Wanda were sporting guilty smiles.

"I told we should have told him right away, you remember how angry he was when he first found out about it!" Wanda whispered into Cosmo's ear who just gulped.

Meanwhile in Dimmsdale, Denzel Crocker was in the basement of his mother's house reading over a letter he received from the government funded ghost hunting organisation the Guys in White. "I can't believe they rejected my application!" Crocker asked angrily, he sent an application letter to them hoping that their ghost hunting research could be used to catching and proving the existence of... **FAIRY GODPARENTS!** While he did not state his intentions in the latter or anything fairy related, the head of the organisation rejected him after just five minutes of looking up his history.

"Still I hoped they were sympathetic to the time I was almost kidnapped by ghosts..." Crocker muttered looking quite angry putting the letter in the pile of other rejection letters to other organisations that specialised in sasquatches, witches, werewolves, vampires, genies, leprechauns, pixies and even anti-fairies and they all turned him down. He managed to smile when he saw the autographed picture of his favourite paranormal expert and circus ringmaster Frederich Isak Showenhower. "Just wish I had some allies that could take my seriously, I had that genie Norm but thanks to him I struggled to breathe on Mars." Crocker fumed before going onto his camera and seeing that he now had an email.

He saw that it was from the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat, a gang of amateur ghost hunters. He read it:

 **Man,**

 **We heard you are looking for creature hunters and we think you can help you. Join us and help us hunt ghosts and we can help you hunt fairies or whatever.**

 **Andy**

 **Fran**

 **Scaredy Cat**

 **The Groovy Gang**

"Well I need all the allies I can get..." Crocker muttered as he replied to the email accepting their request.

 **Yeah originally the Guys in White were going to be the villains of this story and Shallowgrave would have been their new director (the Government deciding that they had such a low success they could cut funding from it and put a former truant officer in charge, this was before I found out he appeared again as a truant officer after Operation FUN). Since the Guys in White appeared again after the Million Dollar Ghost episode I thought that I could use the Scaredy Gang since I am a huge Scooby Doo Gang.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school Timmy and Dani were talking while Timmy's best friends AJ and Chester along with his backup friends Elmer and Sanjay noticed that Timmy had been spending a lot of time with the new girl (the one who stood up to Trixie as well) and were wondering if Timmy had found himself a girlfriend. Hiding in the bushes was a certain girl by the name of Tootie who was not happy with how her crush seemed to be close with the Dinkleberg's neighbour. Walking up to him Tootie then said to him "oh Timmy, I am having a party on a week on Friday so do you want to come?"

Timmy was trying to think of an excuse but then a realisation hit upon him that was the same day as the Box Ghost's wedding so he already had a perfect excuse to not go. "Sorry Tootie but Dani and I have a wedding to go to on that day." Timmy told her as gently as he could and she looked a bit dejected but left giving a glare to Dani. "She's Vicky's sister who's a little too crazy about me." Timmy explained to Dani who remembered the babysitter Vicky well.

Timmy and Dani saw Sheldon turn up in his car, "Hello Danielle, Timmy. Timmy, your dad said he was working overtime at work and your mum had to go a book club meeting so I said you can come over to our house until they come back." Sheldon told him and Timmy excitedly went in the backseat with Dani right after him. Timmy was grateful for this as this would usually be one of the occasions where he would have to endure a babysitting session with Vicky. Dani was thinking about how she could not help but noticed that Timmy's parents were out a lot and he kept being babysat by Vicky.

When they got to the Dinkleberg's house Dani was showing a black dress in her arms to Timmy, "I told Mum I was going to a wedding though she did not ask for details, she picked this out for me in a box of old dresses." Dani (who was getting used to calling the Dinklebergs mum and dad) told him and Timmy could not help but imagine Dani wearing that dress.

"You should see what Cupid picked out for him yesterday." Cosmo said as he and Wanda poofed into the room. Cosmo looked at it and laughed saying "thank heavens it is only a ghost wedding, I don't think that dress would be fit for any party..." Wanda was about to reprimand her husband when Dani angrily turned into her spectral form and then overshadowed Cosmo. "I mean I bet you two will be the best dressed there and that Timmy will look handsome in that suit." Cosmo said with Dani controlling him and she then went out and gone back to her human self.

"Wait you think I will look handsome?" Timmy asked after hearing what she had Cosmo say. Wanda could not help but think they were adorable like that. " _Maybe to give it a try, after the wedding I should try asking Dani out..._ " Timmy thought unknown that one of his mortal enemies were spying on him.

Outside the Dinkleberg's house was Crocker's surveillance van, Crocker was there with the hippy dressed Ghost hunters known as the Groovy Gang, Andy and Fran along with their pet white tiger Scaredy Cat. "So according to these monitors, there are ghost activity in the Dinkleberg house?" Crocker asked looking at the monitors, he did not think there were much ghost activity in Dimmsdale but the technology that the Groovy Gang gave him said otherwise (though he suspected Timmy Turner was involved with the Dinklebergs being his neighbours and their adopted daughter being his latest friend).

"Yeah man, now we send in Scaredy Cat to investigate..." Andy said and Scaredy Cat was now trying to hide. "Come on you just have to check for ghosts, how about if we gave you a Kitty Krunch?" Fran asked getting out a box of treats with Scaredy Cat now looking brave and jumped out of the building.

Back inside the house Dani was looking outside the window and looked at the van suspiciously and saw Scaredy Cat jumping out. "Timmy, I am just going to check on something." Dani said transforming into her ghost form and flying out the window.

"Well she should know I want to check for suspicious things as well, I wish we were outside and you were hiding just in case I need to wish for something." Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda then poofed their wands and turned into pens in the pocket of his shirt and then poofed Timmy to the outside.

 **See next chapter to find out what will happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once their monitors showed Dani coming out of the Dinkleberg house Fran said "like that girl ghost, she looks just like the Million Dollar Ghost. I bet if we grab her we can get that ghost to come to us once he knows we have her." Andy and Fran then got out their anti-ghost blasters which made Dani look a little worried.

"Wait aren't those the Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat?" Timmy asked having heard of them before in a magazine, they were one of the best known team of Ghost hunters but as it turned out most of the ones they successfully caught were just guys in masks. Timmy then got an idea and faced Cosmo and Wanda and whispered something and they poofed their wands.

Scaredy Cat was getting ready to try and pounce on Dani when Timmy went up to him and pointed to behind him; Scaredy Cat looked and practically drooled when he saw a crate of Kitty Krunch boxes on wheels. "A lifetime supply of Kitty Krunch and its all yours if you go away and forget you ever saw the ghost girl." Scaredy Cat then shook hands (or paws) with Timmy as he left pushing the crate away with his paws.

Andy and Fran then noticed their pet going away and were distracted long enough for Dani to send beams of green energy to their arms disarming them so she could punch them out. "I don't think I needed the help but thanks all the same Timmy." Dani told Timmy as she engulfed them in a hug which made Timmy feel warm inside. They then heard Crocker's voice inside the van and Dani smirked at Timmy saying "I got this..." as she then went intangible and flew to the inside of the van. Timmy then noticed Andy and Fran getting up and then quickly wished that they were home without any knowledge of what just happened and then the wish was granted.

"I don't believe it, I have video footage of Turner helping out what looks like a girl version of the Danny Phantom ghost from Amity Park, if I can give this footage to the Guys in White they can raid his house and there they will have to believe me once they find proof of his **FAI**..." Crocker said excitedly looking at the monitors on his van only to get over shadowed by Dani. "Now I am going to delete all this footage and set my van to drive me home and then cancel any pop quizzes I have planned for this month." Dani said while controlling Crocker and then she went out as Crocker took a moment to recover, delete the video footage and then drove home.

Dani then took Timmy's and then flew back into her room, "I wonder how you deal with Crocker all the time Timmy. He seems to be worst than Danny's teacher Mr Lancer." Dani commented as he then just shrugged saying that you learn to cope with him being around. " _Speaking of Danny, I wonder what he is up to?_ " pondered Dani as she then put her TV on as she and Timmy sat back on her bed to watch a Crash Nebula marathon (with Danny's love of space she was sure that he would love this show).

At that moment Danny as Danny Phantom was in the Ghost Zone as the Box Ghost managed to convince him to help the preparations for the wedding. "So Skulker, how did you get talked into being his best man?" Danny asked his recurring rival and adversary who looked like he would rather be doing anything else.

"He promised if I did this for him he would stop bothering me for two months." Skulker grumbled and Danny noticed something and saw Ember was practicing a number or something for the wedding. He had already asked her and apparently she was only doing the entertainment for this as she once owed a favour to the Lunch Lady.

The next day they were in class as Crocker was beginning the lesson, "So class because last night I had the sudden urge to cancel all my plans for pop quizzes for the foreseeable future..." Crocker said in which Dani gave a wink at Timmy who then winked back once he realised what she had done. "I have decided for this class you can just read quietly to these books available to you." Crocker said which caused Timmy to groan as books were usually next to pop quizzes in things he did not like.

Timmy as he looked to see the available books winced when he saw the title of one of the books Tarzan: Lord of Shapes. He then looked to another and saw that it was Moby Duck, "I forgot to wish all the books back to normal after I got an A on that book report, didn't I?" Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda who were in his shirt pocket and Wanda shook her head annoyed. Dani looked confused and Timmy decided to tell her later of his little adventure with Tom Sawyer. Dani then noticed two Crash Nebula novels in the box and she picked up one and then gave on to Timmy who both smiled as they went back to their seats.

"Is Timmy falling in love with the Dinkleberg girl, I know I should not like any girl taking away the affections of someone who used to shower me with adoration but it was pretty annoying of Turner chasing after me so I guess I will be thankful to the girl." Trixie said to her friends though Veronica did not look too happy about this.

Once again after school Tootie noticed Timmy and Dani together as they left the school building, she heard the whispering and mutterings of many students who thought that it was only a matter of time since they would become a couple since Dani's appearance caused Timmy to stop chasing Trixie. "Not fair I have been in love with Timmy since I met him for years, she has only known him for about a month but she seems to be getting together with him. I cannot let that happen..." Tootie muttered.

 **You remember that FOP episode about Crash Nebula, the one intended as a pilot for a possible spin off? You ever wonder what that show would be like if it was ever made or if there is a fanfic about that idea?**


	5. Chapter 5

It would be a week that Friday when Tootie was having a party with some friends who were not scared off by Vicky as she was babysitting AJ today to her great luck so she could have some guests over. Vicky did not look like she was in the mood to be as mean as she usually was on her babysitting work as she was steamed that it was some time since the Turners had called her to babysit. Ever since the Dinklebergs adopted Danielle it seems except for the first time she was losing the service of her best paying customers the Turners.

Tootie was happy that she could have a party with some friends over but she wished that Timmy was there so she could try winning him over, the past two weeks she did not have much luck in thinking of a plan to make sure that Dani Dinkleberg girl took Timmy away from her. She figured she could just try seeing if she could get him alone to talk to him the next morning; it is not like anything would happen today...

In a church in the Ghost Zone, Timmy was dressed in the tuxedo that Cupid helped him get and Dani was wearing the black dress that she got from her mum as they were seated waiting for the wedding to start. Danny was seated next to them in his ghost form but with a black suit along with Tucker and Sam (who did not look happy with the dress she was wearing), Box Ghost was at the centre wearing a suit standing next to Skulker who apart from the tie he was wearing did not look that different at all.

Then the music was made as the Lunch Lady made her way to the centre in her dress and Timmy thought that she looked a lot like the lunch ladies at Dimmsdale Elementary. Timmy and the others looked bored as the wedding ceremony started and he along with Dani, Danny, Sam and Tucker shared a quiet collective 'ew' when it was time for Box Ghost and Lunch Lady to kiss each other. Though they were creeped out and a bit bored by the actual wedding but they had to admit they liked the after wedding party as there was ghostly pop singer Ember McLain as the entertainment (Danny said that before Lunch Lady cashed in that favor that Ember owed her, Skulker tried to get Chip Skylark III but it seemed they could not stop him from screaming at the sight of ghosts long enough to ask him).

"Wow she sings a lot better than Britney Britney." Timmy said as he and Dani shared a dance while blushing. Ember came to them and handed him a signed CD saying "glad to hear it dipstick, I will be sure to remember you when I conquer your world." Timmy stopped for a second to think over what she just said before Dani had him continuing their dance. Danny then noticed them and smiled to himself, though he cared for Dani like a little sister he did not feel like he was the overprotective type and from what he saw Timmy did not seem like a bad kid.

When Ember began playing a love song Dani was looking at Timmy thinking of the feelings that have been clouding her mind when she was thinking of how she felt about him. Deciding to give it a try she went and kissed Timmy on the lips shocking the pink hated boy for a second before deciding to return it. Dani seemed like the girl she felt the closest too (even more so than Cindy Vortex in Jimmy Neutron's world) and figured if he ever managed to get a girlfriend it should be with someone he could be himself with.

An hour later Cosmo and Wanda were waiting outside a spare portal to the Ghost Zone that Danny gave Dani and had stored secretly in her closet. "I am guessing the wedding was dead slow." Cosmo offered but Wanda made no retort acting like a parent waiting for their child to return when it is part their curfew. a minute later Timmy and Dani came through and Wanda was about to ask where they were when she and Cosmo noticed that they were holding hands and looked like quite happy about. Anger forgotten Wanda looked at them happy proud that her godchild seemed to finally have found the girl for him.

 **Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get this wedding storyline up and done. So does anyone have any idea on what the next storyline could be, what villains you would like to see. Or maybe ideas on plots Tootie could have (I want to make it clear that even though I don't like the idea of her and Timmy being together, I don't actually hate Tootie."**


End file.
